onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Storybrooke Harbor
The Storybrooke Dock has been a meeting place for various characters who live in Storybrooke. History During the Curse Leroy wants to help a nun, Astrid sell enough candles for Miner's Day to earn back their rent money after she accidentally bought the wrong amount of helium and spent the nuns' entire budget. He tries to negotiate with Mr. Gold on selling a boat for the exact amount the nuns need, but it doesn't work out as planned. Leroy meets Astrid at the docks, and tells her he sold all the candles. She finds out he lied when she sees the candles hidden by a cover on the boat, and leaves the dock disappointed in Leroy. August Booth approaches Emma Swan who is sitting on a bench in front of the docks, and they discuss saving Mary Margaret Blanchard. After the Curse After the Dark Curse was broken, Jefferson was contemplating reuniting with his daughter Grace on the Storybrooke dock, when Henry Mills arrives and tells him to find his daughter. Ruby and Granny spend their first curse-free full moon in Storybrooke. When Ruby wakes up the next morning in the forest with no recollection of anything that transpired last night, she hopes for the worst. This suspicion appears to ring true when she, Granny, and David find Billy's dead body torn in pieces. In actuality, it was Albert Spencer trying to frame her to ruin David's role as temporarily sheriff in town because he still bears a grudge against him. The dock is seen when Hook is on his ship staring at Storybrooke. When he gets off his ship with Cora, Hook says that this is where they should go their separate ways as he needs to skin his "crocodile". Cora explains to the Captain that there is magic in Storybrooke, meaning Mr. Gold still has magic, and that it will be foolish for Hook to confront him alone. They then meet a fisherman who they have a brief discussion with. Then she magically makes the ship disappear. Cora then turns the fisherman into a fish. It is later seen at the place Regina Mills confronts Archie Hopper because he told Emma about their sessions. Ruby witnesses the confrontation, and that evidence is used as the basis for the accusation that Regina has killed Archie. However, it is later reviewed that he is still alive and is imprisoned by Cora and Hook on his ship in order to get information about the town. The place is later visited by Belle by tracking down Captain Hook. Belle finds her way onto the ship and after poking around under deck, she releases a trapped Archie. The Dock is next seen where Dr. Whale plans to commit suicide by jumping into the sea. However, Ruby uses her wolf super speed and catches him just in time. He tells her that he has always wanted his name to stand for life, but instead everybody associates the name Frankenstein with a monster. While magic does come with a price, he believes that science comes with a price as well. Ruby tells him that she has issues with her past life as well. She tells him that they have a chance to start anew and he should take it, that there is still time for him to do good. Later, Neal Cassidy and Henry boards the Jolly Roger which they steals from Hook, carries Emma and a poisoned Mr. Gold in order to treat him lands at the Dock with Mary Margaret, Ruby and David waiting for them to discuss about the Dark One's Dagger's issue. Trivia *Filming for the Storybrooke dock scenes takes place in the village of Steveston, outside of Vancouver. Appearances es:Puerto de Storybrooke it:Porto di Storybrooke Category:Storybrooke Locations Category:Locations